mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Mafia vs Mafia
| image = File:Mafia_vs_mafia.gif | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Prince marth85 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 6.4.13 | winningfaction = Goodie | roster = #, player #Shadow7 #Dee tot #Brainy #Vommack #Gnanforu #Hirkala #FatTony #Kitsune #Boquise #TheMafiaCube #Mewminator #Slick | first = Mew | last = Slick | mvp = Dee | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince marth85 based on own idea. It began on June 4th, 2013 and ended in a Goodie win in N4 (June 11). Game Mechanics Rules RID Kill > Steal >= Block >= Redirect > Save > Spy > Kill Steal Block and Redirect are about even on the scale. Steal can be blocked but not redirected and block can be redirected unless the block targets the redirecter. Kills are not blocking. Tie Lynch Rules: D1 = No lynch D2+ = Random lynch of tied players Shown in NP: Kills *Successful Saves *Redirect *Some Jack abilities *Vote manipulations Not Shown: *Spy *Steal *Block Role Description Rival Mafia - Wins by being in majority (Indy must be dead) #The Don - The head of the rival faction trying to take over Aetla. May spy a player each night. #Thief - Will steal anything that's not nailed down...Unless he brings a claw hammer. Can steal an ability of a role each night to use the next night. May not steal the kill ability. If the player using the role is dead, the ability will fail. Not the same ability twice in a row. Player stolen from is blocked. #Don's Girl - The very beautiful lover of the Don. Will use her feminine wiles to influence a player to change their vote each day. ---- The Mafia - Wins by eliminating the rival mafia and the indy. #The Godfather - Current crime boss in Aetla. Not afraid to take matters into his own hands. May kill a player each night. #Shades - Never leaves the Godfather's side and never removes his sunglasses...Even at night. Protects the Godfather. The Godfather cannot die at night as long as Shades is alive. Knows the ID of the Godfather. #Doc - Even the mafia needs a doctor. May save a player each night but not the same player twice in a row. #Spy - Master of stealth and espionage. May spy a player each night and learn their ID. #Jack - A jack of all trades. Knows a little of everything. Action is determined by die roll. ## Kill ## Spy ## Block ## Save ## No action ## Choice #Muscle Man - What he lacks in brains he makes up for with muscles. May block a player each night. Not the same player twice in a row. #Bank Roller - Keeper of the funds. Will use the money to influence an action and redirect a player. #The Son - The Godfather's son and second most influential person in Aetla. May use that influence to increase his vote by up to x3. ---- Indy - Wins by RIDing the Rival Mafia members and the Godfather. Leaves upon achieving win-con. Vigilante - A member of Aetla who escaped before the mafia took over. Vowed to return and restore peace. May submit an RID list each night and receive the number correct. May RID kill a player each night. Immune to death N1/D1. RID Kill cannot be stolen. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *dee_tot - The Godfather *Vommack - Shades *Gnan - Bankroller *Hirkala - Spy *FatTony - Doc *Boquise - The Son *Mew - Muscle Man *Slick - Jack Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster #Shad - Thief - Lynched D2 #dee_tot - The Godfather - Killed N4 by Rival Mafia #Brainy - Don's Girl - Killed N3 by The Godfather #Vommack - Shades - Lynched D3 #Gnan - Bankroller - Lynched D1 #Hirkala - Spy - Killed N2 by Rival Mafia #FatTony - Doc - Killed N2 by The Godfather #Kitsune - The Don - Killed N3 by Jack #Boquise - The Son - Killed N3 by Rival Mafia #Cube - Vigilante - Killed N4 by The Godfather #Mew - Muscle Man - Killed N1 by Rival Mafia #Slick - Jack Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games